Enchanted
by LoveLynnLife
Summary: Sophie is living in London. She is starting a new life with her roomate Katy and all is seemly well until she ends up being rear ended on her way to work by a certain stunning young blonde who immediately captivates her attention. Who knew a fender bender could change your whole life? - AU
1. Chapter 1

_She came into my life without warning. She changed me. Changed every negative thought I'd ever had about life and about myself. She made me realize that I had a purpose. She taught me how to trust and how to be honest with myself. More importantly, she taught me how to love. She turned out to be the best thing for me. I sometimes wonder if she ever knew how much she'd done for me; how much she meant to me. I guess I'll spend forever wondering. All I know, is that meeting her... was nothing short of enchanting..._

I heard my door creak open slightly.

"Soph!" a harsh whispering voice said.

"Hmmm..." I mumbled, feeling myself awaken. I opened one eye and saw a short brunette girl standing in the small crack of the door.

"Oi! Webster!" the girl said, her voice raising slightly.

"Go away Katy!" I mumbled, feeling a bit more awake now as I heard Katy angrily stomp into my room.

"Ruddy hell, didn't you hear your alarm going off? It's been beeping for a half hour now!" she said as she bent over to shut off my clock. "You've got your first day of work in an hour lazy bones."

My head snapped up and I looked at my alarm clock. It was half seven and I was due to be at work at half eight. "Fuck," I said rubbing my face in my hands. I sat up on my bed and raised my arms above my head for a good stretch.

"I've got breakfast made for ya," Katy said walking out of my room. I smiled. Good ol' Katy, always saving my arse.

Katy and I have been roommates ever since our first year at Uni. I'd be sleeping until noon if we didn't live together. Which would be really bad seeing as this was my first REAL job after graduation and my first official day of adulthood. There was no way in hell I was fucking that up.

I graduated majoring in photography, and I had been recently hired as an assistant photographer. Which basically meant I would be carrying the photographer's shit while he got to take photographs. Although it was not my dream job, I'd clean the photographer's shoes if it meant I was getting my foot in the door.

I walked into the bathroom and quickly hopped in the shower, letting the hot water wash away any sleepiness that still lingered. I hopped out of the shower, walked into my room and opened my small closet.

Crap.

What the hell was I going to wear? How do photographers normally dress? I wanted to look professional but not so professional that I looked like I was about to walk into a Law Firm. I sighed and grabbed my black pencil skirt and my light blue blouse. I dressed then walked back to the bathroom. Combing through my long, thick brown hair is what took me the longest. After struggling a while with combing it, I took my hair dryer in one hand and styled it with the other.

It was eight o'clock on the dot when I finished my makeup. I walked out into the kitchen of our two bedroom flat and saw a piece of toast and a nice cuppa' tea in a travel mug.

"My god Katy, you're a life saver!" I said as I sat down and began to eat my breakfast.

"I know I am." She said confidently, munching on her own piece of toast.

"And modest too." I said, with a smirk.

"You better watch yourself, Webby, or that will be the last bloody time I fix you breakfast."

I laughed and raised my hands defensively.

"So?" Katy said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"So, what?" I replied, pretending to have no idea what she was talking about.

She slapped my arm. "You know bloody well what, Webster! How was she?"

"She wasn't worth losing sleep over," I said, rubbing my arm. The "she" we were referring to was the girl I had slept with the night before. Katy and I had decided to go out for a few drinks at a pub in celebration of my new job. The nameless girl had been flirting with me the minute I walked in. I wasn't one to refuse sex with a pretty girl, so I went home with her.

"Let me guess, you slipped out before she could even ask for your number?" Katy asked. She knew me all too well.

"As always." I smiled.

Katy smiled and rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I'm off to work," she said searching her handbag for her keys. "One of us has to be on time today," she said as she pulled out her keys and started heading towards the door

Swallowing a piece of toast, I said, "Later, Shorty!"

"Oi, Cheeky!" she said before heading out the door.

I shoved the last piece of toast in my mouth and got up from the table. Grabbing my bag, my car keys and my tea, I walked to the mirror by the front door and took one last look at myself.

"Okay Sophie Webster, you can do this," I said out loud, flattening my shirt.

Feeling satisfied, I gave a quick nod and swiftly turned and headed out the door. I took the elevators down to the underground car park of my apartment building. I quickly hopped in my red Mini Cooper and drove out onto the busy streets of London.

Being from Manchester, driving in London definitely took some getting used to. Although the intimidation of driving in the big city never really vanished, I had at least figured out how to get to certain places.

I pulled onto the main road ready to brave morning rush hour. I was making good time, but I still couldn't afford to be sitting in traffic for half an hour. I veered onto another road and stopped at a red light. While I waited for the light to change, I grabbed my tea and took a sip.

Suddenly, my body jerked forward and I felt myself being thrown into my steering wheel. Meanwhile, spilling my scalding hot tea on my bare legs.

"What the fuck?!" I leaned back in my seat, rubbing my shoulder where the seatbelt had more than likely left a bruise. I glanced in my mirror, realising very quickly that the asshole behind me had rear ended me.

Fan. Fucking. Tastic.

Feeling my blood boil, I quickly got out of my car and angrily walked towards the piece of shit BMW that had hit me.

"Oi! Have you lost sight in your eyes or something?! I screamed at the unknown driver. I was ready to kick some serious ass when something unexpected happened.

A gorgeous young woman with long blonde hair got out of the vehicle that hit me. She was wearing a tight blue dress and a white blazer. I had never seen a more beautiful sight. She took my breath away. Suddenly my anger had vanished and a warm fluttering feeling began to form in the pit of my stomach. I felt my head spinning. It was all very... enchanting.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Her voice brought me back to reality. I could detect her Manchurian accent.

I looked at her and met her eyes, her ice blue eyes. Suddenly I was in a trance again. As I was staring into her eyes I felt a comforting warmth wash over me. I felt like I could stare into them forever.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" she asked. I realized that I hadn't said anything to her since she got out of the car. Instead I was staring at her like a flaming idiot.

I shook my head and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said rubbing my shoulder, which was most definitely bruised.

"Oh no! Your shoulder is hurting isn't it? May I take a look at it?" She asked tentatively.

"It's nothing, it's just a bruise," I said giving her a weak smile.

"Are you sure? What if its dislocated or something?" I could see the worry growing in her eyes. Those beautiful eyes...

Before I could register what was happening, she was now standing inches away from me sliding the collar of my shirt aside. She gently rested her fingers over the exposed skin, wincing at the sight of my bruise.

My mind completely shut down. As soon as her fingers made contact with my skin, a thousand electric waves shot up my neck and down my arm. Goosebumps were forming where she touched. I quickly pulled my blouse over the exposed area to avoid the chance of her noticing.

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Really, I'm fine, it's just a bruise. It will heal quickly."

She dropped her arm in defeat and returned my smile. I was suddenly missing her touch. Cursing myself for pushing her away, I watched her turn around and walk to her car. She bent inside and rummaged around in her glove box. I resisted the urge to check out her ass.

She pulled her head out of her car and was holding what looked like her insurance information and a pen. She then walked over to see the damage of our vehicles.

She bent down to a crouch and looked back and forth between both vehicles."Yours doesn't look too bad, thank goodness. You'll probably have to get your bumper replaced. Mine on the other hand has a nice dent and a great ruddy crack down the middle," she said standing up. "Not to worry though, my insurance will take care of it all." She pulled a napkin out of her blazer pocket and began writing.

I watched curiously. God, she was beautiful.

"Here you go. This is all my information. Please give me a call when you get to a garage and I will take care of everything," She smiled politely giving me the napkin. She clicked her pen and sighed. "I really hate to do this, but I'm very VERY late for work, so I have to go. Again, I'm really sorry."

And with that she slid gracefully into her car and drove off. I watched as she drove away, and I realized I didn't want her to go. I prayed deep down that this was not the last time I was going to see her.

Who was this beautiful woman? I looked down at the napkin. In perfect writing, it read "Sian Powers" followed by her mobile number.

"Sian," Her name flew out of my mouth like a beautiful song. I bit my bottom lip and smiled at the napkin. My smile quickly faded when I got back in my car and looked at the time. It was quarter to nine and I was late for my first day of work. But as I looked down at the napkin again, my smile returned.

"So worth it."


	2. Chapter 2

"You should call her, Soph." said Katy.

I snapped my head up from my day dream. I had completely lost interest in the movie Katy and I were watching in the living area of our flat. Clearly, she read my mind. "She's already paid for my car repairs. I've got no reason to call her now, have I"?

"Other than the fact that she's totally fit? And that you're completely hot for her?"

"And make a complete flaming idiot out of myself?" I snapped. "I don't even know if she's gay."

I always knew I was gay. I've known since I was 14. While all of my friends were gawking over the boys at school, I was gawking over my friends. Except for Katy of course, I could never think of her like that. She was my best friend for crying out loud. Katy was the first person I told about my sexuality. It was in our first year of University when we started rooming together. I suppose I expected her to be shocked, but Katy, being the one person who knows me better than anyone else, was not surprised at all. She was only surprised that it took me so long to tell her. The next person I told was my older sister, Rosie. Which I knew would be difficult seeing as she is the most immature and self absorbed person I've ever met. But when I told her, she just smiled and said that she, "totally loved lezzy girls."

After Rosie, I had no one important left to tell. My parents got divorced and my dad ran off with his mistress and love child. My mom, of course, was left broken and Rosie and I had to pick up the pieces. As my mom sunk into a deep depression, the breast cancer she had once fought off, had returned, full force. It wasn't long before the cancer took over her body and she passed away. Rosie and I had to learn to live without parents. I became very angry at my father for what he did. I became angry with the world and with god for taking my mother away from me at a time when I needed her most. I wish I could have told her about my sexuality, she would have been able to guide me. Instead, I was left to figure it out on my own.

I've only ever been with one girl, officially that is. Olivia. I loved her, deeply. But it turns out that I was nothing more than a university experiment. After 6 months of being together, she left me for her ex-boyfriend. After that my love life consisted of drunken one-night stands and booty calls.

"And how will you know that if you don't call her, Sophie?" Katie shot back.

Sian and I had spoken briefly over the phone when I arrived at the repair garage.

*flashback*

I nervously stumbled over the numbers on my mobile. When I finally got the correct number punched in to it, I let out a long sigh as I listened to the dial tone. After two rings, someone picked up.

"Sian Powers, here." said a familiar voice.

I cleared my throat, "Hi Sian, its erm... Sophie calling."

"Sophie...?"

Fuck. I'd forgotten she didn't know my name. I was too busy staring at her gorgeous figure to give her my bloody name. "Erm... Sophie Webster. You ran into my car the other day."

"Oh! Sophie, that's your name? How rude of me, I never asked for it."

"Yeah. I mean, no! No... it was rude of me for not introducing myself." I could hear her chuckle a little. I slapped my hand against my forehead for acting like a blithering idiot. "Sorry. I'm calling because I'm actually at a garage right now."

"Oh, perfect! Okay well if you just want to get the mechanic to invoice me the costs, I'll give you my credit card number."

"Oh." I wondered if she could sense the disappointment in my voice, "Great, that works. I've got a pen, what's the card number?"

*flashback ends*

That was over a two weeks ago. I had lost hope that I would ever see or even talk to her again. Every morning when I drove to work I had secretly hoped she would run her car into me again. It was getting a bit sad, really. I couldn't help it, everything about her intrigued me. I wanted to know her, but I was too much of a coward to pick up my bloody phone and ring her.

"Look, I'm not going to call her. Just leave it, yeah? I'm going to bed. I've got work tomorrow." with that I got up and walked towards my bedroom.

"You can be pissed at me if you want, Soph. But you keep up your stubborn act and you'll likely end up alone." Katy called after me. I ignored her and continued off to my room, slamming my door behind me.

_"Then I'm better off," _I thought to myself.

I dressed quickly in my nightwear, which consisted of a pair of shorts and a white vest. As I crawled into bed, a sadness washed over me. The fact that I may never see Sian again sank in. If my mother were here, she would tell me, "Sophie dear, if it's meant to be, it will be." She was cliché, but there was always a legitimacy behind her sayings. Whether it's meant to be or not, I wasn't about to chase after something that was more than likely doomed to fail. I brushed away my sadness and drifted off into a restless sleep.

The next day, the drive to work was just as disappointing as the day before. I decided it was time to give up on the fact that I was going to see her again.

Thankfully, when I arrived to work on my first day, late, my boss took a look at my car and was very understanding. In fact, he referred me to his friend who owned the garage I had my repairs done at. My boss was pretty cool. I was happy to be his assistant. He was a great teacher. Watching him take photographs gave me a lot of insight on what it takes to be a successful photographer.

I parked my car outside of the building and walked inside. My boss was rushing around the office looking like he was getting ready to leave. He had his jacket on and was gathering some papers and shoving them in his brief case. As the door shut behind me, his head snapped up.

"Sophie!" He gasped, sounding quite relieved.

"What's up, Chesney?" I said to the younger, ginger haired man.

"The hospital's just rung me, my mother is ill so I've got to run."

As horrible and as selfish as it sounded, I couldn't help but get a little excited at the possibility of a day off.

"Sophie, I need you to do me a huge favor."

_No such luck. _"Of course, Chesney. What is it?"

"I was scheduled to photograph a wedding tonight. I'm going to need you to take my place."

Uh oh. Weddings. I did not do well with weddings. I hated the entire concept of a wedding. In these times, most marriages led to divorce. Sometimes messy ones, much like my parents'.

Clearly Chesney could tell I didn't want to do it. "I know how nerve wracking it sounds, but I've seen your portfolio, and you're really good. Just take loads of shots of the happy couple, keep it natural. You know where all the equipment and stuff is." He walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders reassuringly. Looking in my eyes, he said, "You'll do great, Sophie. I promise." He gave me a genuine smile before grabbing is brief case and walking out the door.

I was now standing alone in Chesney's office. If it had been any other occasion I would have been excited to have this solo opportunity. How was I supposed to make it look like bride and groom were going to live happily ever after, if my heart wasn't in it? Why did it have to be a bloody wedding for god sake?! Unfortunately, these types of opportunities do not come often. I would have to suck it up.

_Fuck my life._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Thanks to those who reviewed the first two chapters! I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 3 and I will hopefully be posting Chapter 4 on the 27th! :D Merry Christmas!**

I was quite relieved to find out that the wedding was taking place on a yacht on River Thames. It would have been difficult to enjoy taking photographs in a dreary church. Grabbing my camera and equipment out of my car, I realized the journey down to the dock would be difficult. I now saw why Chesney needed an assistant.

Eventually I made my way down to the dock, flashed the guard my pass which permitted me on the boat. It was one of the bigger yachts owned by the boat company, but not big enough that a large wedding could be held on it. Which made me happy; less wedding crazy people to deal with. The ceiling was elegantly decorated with white crystal lights, which gave the hallways a lovely shimmer. Beneath me was a fancy red carpet, which I assumed led to where the ceremony would be held. I couldn't help but feel underdressed as I looked around at all the well dressed people. I was only wearing a pair of black trousers and a nice purple, short sleeved top. Then again, I was only the photographer. Who would be paying attention to me?

"Hey!" I turned around and saw a short woman in a short teal dress walking towards me. "Are you the photographer?"

"Yes, Sophie Webster." I said confidently, smiling while holding my hand out in front of me.

She smiled and shook my outstretched hand. "Claire, I'm the maid of honor. Beth, the bride, was hoping you would take some pictures of her while she's getting ready?"

"Yeah, course." I said.

"Great! I'll take you to the cabin she's dressing in."

I followed as she led me a little ways down the carpeted hallway, until we came to some stairs on the right side of the hall. She led me down the stairs and to the left where we came to a door. Claire knocked lightly on the door before walking inside. Claire stood in the door and guided me in the small room. I walked in confidently, still holding all of my equipment.

I was about to introduce myself, but then I saw the person standing next to the bride. Immediately, my heart leapt into my throat, and my mouth became very dry. It was her. She had her hands on her beautifully shaped hips, admiring the bride's dress and was clearly not aware that I had walked into the room. I quickly turned around, pretending to set up my camera equipment.

Suddenly, Claire spoke up, "Beth, Sian, this is Sophie, the photographer."

_Fuck you Claire. Fuck You._

I plastered a confident smile on my pale face. Finally I turned and faced the girl I'd met two weeks ago. And she was staring right back at me. She was wearing white, long sleeve, short length dress. Her long blond hair was up in a loose elegant bun. She was breath-taking. I felt my temperature rise and walls close in around me. I had nowhere to run.

"Sophie! Nice to see you again!" Sian said, breaking the awkward silence.

I couldn't say anything. I gave a weak smile and a simple nod. _Say something _you_ fucking moron._

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, Sophie, but I was expecting Chesney to be here tonight," Sian said.

"Oh, yeah... erm... he got a call, his mum is in the hospital so he had to take the day off." I said, fidgeting with my hair. "And not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? Are you in the wedding?"

"Oh, no. I'm just the wedding planner."

"JUST the wedding planner!?" Beth cut in, "She's the best wedding planner in London and in my opinion, the entire world! She gave me everything I ever wanted for my wedding."

I saw a blush forming on Sian's adorable cheeks. "Don't be daft. It's my job," She said modestly.

"No really, you're amazing," Beth said taking hold of Sian's hand.

I felt a pang of jealousy.

"Wait, you two have met before?" Claire asked, gesturing between Sian and I.

Sian and eye locked eyes again, giggling about how we met.

"Yeah... we sort of... bumped into each other on the way to work." I said, Sian still giggling.

Our laughter faded. But we maintained eye contact for a few moments. She was still smiling, her beautiful smile. What may have been a comfortable silence for Sian and I, was probably very uncomfortable for the other two people in the room. I didn't care. They weren't even there in my mind.

Sian broke the silence, "Well," she said clapping her hands together, "I'd better go check and make sure everyone's in their places. With that, she left the room. Beth and Claire exchanged awkward glances.

"Well, shall we get started on the 'pre-wedding' pictures?" I said.

"Erm... yeah. Sure." said Beth awkwardly.

I quickly pulled out my camera and began to take some pictures. I snapped a few of the bride looking at her dress in the mirror and looking out the window, trying to capture the illusion that this was going to be the happiest day of her life. Who knows though, maybe her husband will cheat on her and leave his family. Maybe she'll sink so deep in her grief and succumb to breast cancer. If it were me I'd be doing a runner.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a soft knock on the door. The beautiful blonde came into the room, again.

"Right, ladies, you ready?" Sian asked. "Claire, you can head upstairs and down the aisle in about two minutes. Sophie, can I get you upstairs to photograph the ceremony? I'll be up shortly after. Beth, you'll follow about half a minute after Claire leaves."

The bride and the maid of honor both nodded and exchanged excited glances. I packed up my stuff and quickly left the room and headed upstairs. I walked down the red carpet I had first seen when I arrived and turned at the bow of the boat. I came to another set of stairs which lead to the top of the boat. When I got to the top, I knew I was in the right place. The red carpet was scattered with pink and red rose petals. Everyone was seated in white chairs on either side of the aisle. At the end of the aisle there was a white arch, which was decorated in ornate vines, and lights. Underneath the arch stood the best man and the handsome groom. He was waiting patiently for his beautiful bride to appear at the end of the aisle and walk towards their happily ever after.

I took the opportunity to snap a few pictures of the groom and his best man.

I walked behind the back row of chairs and along the outside. I now stood at the top outside corner of where the guests were seated. I had a perfect view for when the bride would walk down the aisle. I put the strap around my neck and waited with the rest of the room for the show to start.

Then I saw Sian come up the stairs, looking gorgeous in the lights that were decorated around the room. For my own pleasure I snapped a few pictures of her. She was greeting a few of the guests, smiling that smile. I was so lost in photographing the blonde beauty that I almost didn't notice that music was playing and Claire started her way down the aisle.

I quickly turned and started photographing Claire as she walked towards her spot that would be behind the bride.

Everybody was turned now, waiting for Beth to make her appearance. I had my camera ready for when she did.

Right on cue, she surfaced to the top of the stairs. I went to work. I snapped my camera at several angles, and many different zoom lengths. She looked amazing. I turned and got a few pictures of the groom smiling at his beautiful bride. I quickly walked back to the end where I could get a better picture of the two of them during the ceremony. I now stood at the end of the aisle, dead centre, I snapped another picture as Beth finally reached her spot under the arch.

"Ladies and gentleman," the minister announced. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Bethany Jackson and Bradley Morris."

I snapped a few close ups of the couple as they smiled and gazed into each other's eyes. I then turned to photograph the audience of the grand show. Everyone was smiling up at the performance, some were even crying. I tried to capture everything as best as I could. That way if and when things didn't work out between Beth and Brad Pitt up there, she would at least be able to look back on this day and be reminded that she was in love at one point in her life. That this day, was indeed, the happiest day of her life.

As I was photographing the ring exchanges, I caught a glimpse of Sian out of the corner of my eye. Suddenly, I lost all focus. Why the hell did this girl have such an effect on me?

_"Cause she's sexy as hell, that's bloody why," _I thought to myself. But still, I had never had an issue being around a pretty girl. Talking to girls, was cake. I had at least 4 years of experience with women.

I found myself pointing my camera at her again. I focused the lens on her face, she was beaming at the couple. If I wasn't mistaken, I was almost certain there was a tear in her eye. I snapped the picture.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister said.

Right! The wedding! I snapped out of my day dream and took the perfect shot of the couple's big kiss. Fireworks went off, literally. Must have been one of Sian's ideas to add to the whole "happily ever after" effect.

Everyone clapped as the bride and groom walked back down the aisle together. I took my camera up again and photographed the last few pictures of the couple walking to the rest of their lives.

I happily sighed at the thought of a job well done. But I was spent and in some serious need of alcohol.

_Time for shots._


End file.
